This invention relates to a magnetoinductive flowmeter for moving fluids, incorporating a sensor unit and a processing and power supply unit, said sensor unit encompassing a measuring tube, field coils which serve to generate a periodically alternating magnetic field in a direction at least essentially perpendicular to the axis of the measuring tube, and two measuring electrodes positioned along a line that extends at least essentially in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the measuring tube and perpendicular to the vector of the magnetic field, with field-coil feed lines connecting the field coils of the sensor unit to the processing and power supply unit.
Magnetoinductive flowmeters of the type referred to above have been well-known for some time and have been widely employed in a variety of applications. The basic concept of a magnetoinductive flowmeter for moving fluids goes back to Faraday who in 1832 proposed the application of the principle of electrodynamic induction for measuring flow rates. According to Faraday""s law of induction a moving fluid that contains charge carriers and flows through a magnetic field will develop an electric field intensity in a direction perpendicular to the flow direction and perpendicular to the magnetic field. A magnetoinductive flowmeter makes use of Faraday""s law of induction in that a magnet, usually consisting of two magnetic poles each with a field coil, generates a magnetic field perpendicular to the direction of the flow through the measuring tube. Within this magnetic field each volume element of the fluid passing through it and containing a certain number of charge carriers contributes its field intensity generated in the volume element concerned to a measuring voltage that can be collected via measuring electrodes.
In prior-art magnetoinductive flowmeters, the measuring electrodes are designed to make either conductive or capacitive contact with the moving fluid. A salient characteristic of magnetoinductive flowmeters is the proportionality between the measuring voltage and the flow velocity of the fluid averaged across the diameter of the measuring tube, i.e. between the measuring voltage and the volume rate.
As stated above, the magnetoinductive flowmeter incorporates a sensor unit as well as a processing and power supply unit. This means that the sensor unit and, respectively, the processing and power supply unit are two distinctly separate entities. The essential elements of the sensor unit are the measuring tube, the field coils and the measuring electrodes, i.e. the components needed to generate and quantify the measuring effect. The processing and power supply unit serves the purpose of feeding power to the field coils and evaluating the measuring effect, meaning the voltage induced between the measuring electrodes.
For the processing and power supply unit to perform a quantitative evaluation of the voltage induced between the measuring electrodes, i.e. the ultimate determination of the flow rate of the fluid passing through the measuring tube, it must know the specific parameters of the sensor unit. In prior-art magnetoinductive flowmeters, these specific parameters of the sensor unit are routinely stored in the processing and power supply unit, for instance in and EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable read-only memory) installed in the processing unit. Whenever an existing processing and power supply unit is to be used in conjunction with a new sensor unit, it is necessary to reload the specific parameters of the sensor unit in the EEPROM of the processing and power supply unit. The specific parameters of the sensor unit are typically indicated on the name plate attached to the sensor unit, so that these specific parameters can be entered manually. That, however, is a fairly time-consuming and relatively error-prone process. This becomes a major factor when, as is likely, more and more specific sensor-unit parameters need to be entered as time progresses.
To solve that problem, magnetoinductive flowmeters have been developed whose processing and power supply units are equipped with several EEPROMs, with one particular EEPROM assigned to exclusively contain the specific parameters of the sensor unit. Whenever an existing sensor unit is to be used in combination with a new processing and power supply unit, only the EEPROM in which the specific parameters of the sensor unit are stored needs to be exchanged. But if an existing processing and power supply unit is to be used with a new sensor unit, the specific parameters must still be entered manually.
It is therefore the objective of this invention to introduce a magnetoinductive flowmeter of the type described, in which the combination of a sensor unit and a processing and power supply unit is made easy.
The magnetoinductive flowmeter according to the invention which achieves this objective based on the type of magnetoinductive flowmeter referred to above, is characterized in that the sensor unit is provided with a sensor-data memory module in which the specific parameters of the sensor unit are stored and from which the stored specific parameters can be transferred to the processing and power supply unit.
This means that, according to the invention, the sensor-data memory module is physically separated from the processing and power supply unit where the specific parameters of the sensor unit, stored in the sensor-data memory module, are needed. The sensor-data memory is now housed in the sensor unit itself, the sensor unit thus always xe2x80x9ccarries with itxe2x80x9d its specific parameters, and by virtue of the transferability of the specific parameters to a processing and power supply unit to which the sensor unit is connected, it is possible at any time to easily adapt an existing sensor unit to a new processing an power supply unit and vice versa, without requiring the manual loading of the specific sensor-unit parameters.
In an enhanced embodiment of the invention, the sensor-data memory module includes both a data memory and a control circuit for the data memory. Particular preference for the data memory of the sensor-data memory module is given to an EEPROM.
There are various ways in which the sensor-data memory module can be connected to the processing and power supply unit. However, in a preferred implementation of the invention the sensor-data memory module is connected to the processing and power supply unit via the field-coil feed lines.
It is possible, of course, to transfer the specific parameters stored in the sensor-data memory module to the processing and power supply unit via dedicated lines or by way of the lines that serve to carry the measuring voltages induced between the measuring electrodes to the processing and power supply unit. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, however, the stored specific parameters can be transmitted from the sensor-data memory module to the processing and power supply unit via the field-coil feed lines. The particularly preferred transfer mode for the specific parameters is in the form of voltage modulations.
In preferred implementations of this invention, the sensor-data memory module may be connected in parallel or in series with the field coils. In the case of a series connection with the field coils, the sensor-data memory module should preferably have low impedance during the operation of the field coils with an alternating magnetic field. This minimizes both the power dissipation in the sensor-data memory module and any effect on the field-coil circuitry. Conversely, if the sensor-data memory module is parallel-connected with the field coils, the sensor-data memory module should preferably have a high impedance level during the operation of the field coils with an alternating magnetic field, for the same beneficial effects.
Finally, to ensure highly universal applicability of the sensor unit, a preferred embodiment of the invention provides for the sensor-data memory module to be produced employing high-temperature technology. This permits the use of the sensor-data memory module even at very high temperatures and specifically in connection, for instance, with very hot fluids.